disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Minnie Mouse
Minnie Mouse is the girlfriend of Mickey Mouse and one of the main protagonists created by The Walt Disney Company. Minnie is sweet-natured and fun-loving. The comic strip story The Gleam by Merrill De Maris and Floyd Gottfredson first gave her full name as Minerva Mouse. "Minerva" has since been a recurring alias for her. In some appearances, Minnie is presented as a close friend of Daisy Duck. Her favorite hobbies are dancing, gardening, shopping, music and fashion. Personality Minnie Mouse is very sweet and kind. She is usually always polite and never rude. Minnie loves romance and the magic of love. Although Minnie is a sweet girl, she can be demanding and bossy. Minnie dislikes Mickey's forgetfulness. Minnie hates when Mickey forgets dates, anniversaries, parties, special occasions etc. Minnie loves to shop and garden. Minnie enjoys dinner dates and parties. Minnie never betrays Mickey and loves and respects him. Minnie's relationship with Mickey has been threatened several times by rival Mortimer Mouse. Despite Minnie being a damsel in distress in many stories, she usullay attempts to free herslf. Minnie has saved Mickey numerous times in the cartoons. Mickey would battle villains such as Pete and if Minnie sees Pete might have the upper hand she will at least kick Pete. Overall Minnie is the sweet, gentle and carefree girl of Mickey Mouse's dreams. History In 1928, Walt Disney created Mickey Mouse to act as a replacement for his previous star, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. But Mickey could not fill the void alone. Among the few consistent character traits Oswald had developed before moving on to Universal Studios was his near-constant pursuit of potential sweethearts. So, for Mickey to have a chance to emulate his predecessor at flirting, someone had to replace Oswald's many love interests. This replacement to Miss Rabbit, Miss Cottontail, Fanny and an uncertain number of unnamed nurses and dancers was to become Minnie Mouse. Minnie, who at the time was not yet named, was designed in the fashion of a "flapper" girl. She was so probably intended to follow the trends of then-current youth culture in an effort to add to her audience appeal. Mickey and Minnie debuted together in Plane Crazy, first released on May 15, 1928. Minnie is invited to join Mickey in the first flight of his aircraft. She accepts the invitation but not his request for a kiss in mid-flight. Mickey eventually forces Minnie into a kiss but this only results in her parachuting out of the plane. This first film depicted Minnie as somewhat resistant to the demanding affection of her potential boyfriend and capable of escaping his grasp. The next film featuring the couple was The Gallopin' Gaucho. It was the second of their series to be produced but only the third to be released on December 30, 1928. In it, Minnie was employed as the barmaid and dancer of Cantina Argentina, a bar and restaurant established in the pampas of Argentina. She performs the tango for Mickey the gaucho and Black Pete the outlaw. Both flirt with her but the latter intends to abduct her while the former obliges in saving the "damsel in distress" from the villain. All three characters acted as strangers first being introduced to each other. They appear together again in Steamboat Willie, the third short of the series to be produced but released second on November 18, 1928. Pete was featured as the captain of the steamboat, Mickey as a crew of one and Minnie as their single passenger. A recurring co-star The commercial success of Steamboat Willie helped introduce Mickey and Minnie into the audience. Twelve more films featuring Mickey were produced in 1929. But Minnie only co-starred in seven of them and was mentioned in an eighth. The first of them was The Barn Dance, first released on March 14, 1929. Minnie stands at the center of attention as Mickey and Pete rival each other in order to win her favor. Both offer to pick her up for the dance but she chooses Pete's newly purchased automobile over Mickey's horse-cart. When the automobile breaks down she resorts to go with Mickey. The latter proves a clumsy dancing partner, repeatedly stepping on her feet, and so she turns to Pete again. She is surprised when Mickey asks for another dance and seems to be light on his feet. However she is disgusted when Pete points that his rival had placed a balloon in his shorts. She resumed dancing with Pete while Mickey is reduced to crying on the dance floor. Minnie proves to be rather demanding as a partner in a romantic relationship. Mickey obviously has yet to claim her as his girlfriend by this point. The Opry House, first released on March 28, 1929, was the first short to feature Mickey but not Minnie. A poster, however, mentions Minnie as being a member of the "Yankee Doodle Girls." This later group of female performers remained as unseen characters and were apparently short-lived. Minnie appears again in When the Cat's Away, first released on April 11, 1929. 'She is attending a party with Mickey along with several other mice. The short was unusual in the depiction of Mickey and Minnie with the size and part of the behavior common in regular mice. The set standard both before and after this short was to depict them as having the size of a rather short human being. Minnie was seen again in The Plow Boy, first released on May 9, 1929, where she is featured as a farm girl and gets Mickey to milk her cow Clarabelle for her. When Mickey presents her with a bucket full of milk and proceeds to kiss her, Minnie answers by knocking the bucket on his head. This in front of his horse Horace Horsecollar who is just making his debut. Minnie obviously was not very appreciative of Mickey's affection at the time. Their attempt at farming life would prove short-lived. Their next appearance in The Karnival Kid (May 23, 1929) cast Mickey as a hot dog vendor and Minnie as a carnival "shimmy" Dancer. Minnie then appears as a fiddle player in Mickey's Choo Choo (June 26, 1929). "Minnie's Yoo Hoo" Her next appearance was arguably more significant. Mickey's Follies (June 26, 1929), featured the first performance of the song, "Minnie's Yoo Hoo." "The guy they call little Mickey Mouse" for the first time addresses an audience to explain that he has "Got a sweetie" who is "Neither fat nor skinny" and proudly proclaims that "She's my little Minnie Mouse". Mickey then proceeds in explaining his reaction to Minnie's call. The song firmly establishes Mickey and Minnie as a couple and expresses the importance Minnie holds for her partner. The song would go on to become the theme song to their series as well as the theme to a Disney prime-time television series, The Mouse Factory. Appearances Mickey Mouse Works In Mickey Mouse Works, she finally appeared in her own segments. Occasionally, she starred in "Maestro Minnie" shorts, in which she conducts an orchestra of living instruments that she usually has to tame. In the series, Minnie was usually paired up with bestfriend Daisy Duck. The two will have various ups and downs but in the end were still best friends. House of Mouse In House of Mouse Minnie is in charge of running the nightclub, while Mickey primarily serves as the host. Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Minnie also appears in the children television series, Disney's Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers In the 2004 direct-to-video movie Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers, Minnie plays the role of the princess of France, who continually daydreams about her true love, Mickey. She's also the only monarch getting in the way of the plans of Pete, who can't take over the kingdom if he cannot get rid of her. Interestingly, for this particular film, Minnie is drawn with hair bangs, which do not appear in any later cartoons. Fun and Fancy Free Although Minnie did not officially appear in Fun and Fancy Free, a scene with her, as Happy Valley's queen, was planned to be included in the Mickey and the Beanstalk segment before the decision to include it in the film. In the scene, Mickey came before her to sell her his cow, and in exchange, she gave him the magic beans. Who Framed Roger Rabbit Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Disney Parks Minnie Mouse is the most common Disney character in the Disney Parks after Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck. She is the third most requested character at Disney theme parks, behind Mickey and Winnie the Pooh. Fantasmic! Minnie appears at the end of the magical nighttime show Fantasmic! Minnie appears riding either The Mark Twain Riverboat or Steamboat Willie. Dream Along With Mickey Minnie appears in the live castle stage show. In the show Minnie joins Mickey, Donald and Goofy as they celebrate the magic of dreams. Minnie dreams of becoming a princess and dances with many Disney princesses and Mickey. Minnie then helps Mickey defeat Maleficent, Captain Hook and Mr. Smee who attempts to take over the Magic Kingdom. Mickey's PhilharMagic Minnie appears vocally in the 3D show in the Magic Kingdom. Minnie organizes the audience and sets them up to prepare for the show. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Majority of information taken from Kingdom Hearts Wiki: Minnie Mouse. Minnie Mouse is the queen of Disney Castle, who rules the peaceful kingdom alongside King Mickey. Her first appearance was in Disney's "Plane Crazy". Despite being a queen, she rules the kingdom with equality to her citizens and shows no pride to her status. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Queen Minnie is hosting the yearly Dream Festival in Disney Town. During Ventus's visit, they find themselves having trouble with the ice-cream machine that the trio received from their grand uncle, Scrooge McDuck, but Ven manages to make it work right again. Afterwards, Aqua arrives to defeat monsters attacking the Fruit Ball Area, after which Minnie approaches to thank her. During the Rumble Race, Terra attempts to chase a group of Unversed, but almost gets crushed by Pete, who is posing as Captain Dark. Minnie warns him just in time for him to dodge the car. Then, Minnie tells him to participate in the competition as a means to help them rid of the monsters without breaking the rules. By the end of the Dream Festival, Minnie presents the Million Dream Award to the most-voted heroes in town: Aqua, Terra, and Ventus (separately yet at the same time) with the Cream Berry, Double Crunch, and Rock Crunch ice-creams. Pete angrily confronts her about this, and she is forced to banish him to another dimension to make him understand what trouble he has caused. During the ending credits, she observes with her friends as Louie, Dewey, and Huey race. Kingdom Hearts Queen Minnie and Daisy Duck go over to the flowery courtyard, where they see Donald Duck fussing with Goofy about something top secret. They demand an explanation for that, so he hands over the letter he found in Pluto's mouth from King Mickey. After that, she has them follow the king's lead, worrying for all of them as well as Chip and Dale, who are the engineers for the Gummi Ship. From there on, she rules the kingdom on her own. She is the one who sent Jiminy as their royal chronicler. She is not really seen again until the ending credits of Kingdom Hearts, where she sees Donald's nephews Huey, Dewey and Louie return from Traverse Town. Kingdom Hearts II One year after the events of Kingdom Hearts, Queen Minnie is still ruling the world of Disney Castle on her own, with Lady Daisy as her advisor. Prior to Sora, Donald, and Goofy's visit, black rose thorns suddenly appear in the Hall of the Cornerstone where the Cornerstone of Light is kept. Soon after Heartless begin appearing in the castle and that opens the pathway to Disney Castle. When Sora and the others visit Disney Castle, they find out that it is in danger because of Maleficent and Pete, who are threatening the castle by changing the past. Sora escorts Minnie to the king's throne, where a secret entrance lie for the castle construction site in the past (Timeless River). After the castle is safe again, Queen Minnie continues to protect it. During the end credits, she is seen reunited with King Mickey, holding hands and noses touching each other. Filmography Main article: Minnie Mouse's Filmography Gallery Animations steamboatwillie09.jpg|Minnie Mouse is her first appearance Steamboat Willie onbridgewedding2.jpg|Minnie and Mickey's Wedding 2008101013931379_2.jpg|Minnie in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse 140935.jpg|Minnie with Pluto in Mickey Mouse Works threemusketeers_160.jpg|Minnie in Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers 19509-28638 - Copy (2).jpg|Minnie in Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas twiceuponaxmas_039.jpg|Minnie in Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Mickeystwice002.jpg|Minnie with Daisy in Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Aqua_and_Minnie.png|Minnie and Aqua in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Terra,_CD,_Minnie.png|Minnie with Terra and Chip 'n' Dale in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep MinnieMouse.png|Minnie with Pluto in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep clipminnie9.gif|Minnie Mouse junemin9.gif|Minnie Mouse Minnie Mouse as Maleficent.jpg|Minnie Mouse dressed up as Maleficent for Halloween. 26-mmpvisuals-04.jpg|Minnie's poster for the Disney Parks junemin3.gif|Minnie as Tinker Bell Minnie Mouse KH.png|Minnie Mouse in Kingdom Hearts Minnie Mouse.jpg|Minnie Mouse in Kingdom Hearts II Disney Parks and More 1834388237 fe8c598d58.jpg|Minnie in Dreams Along with Mickey at Disney Parks 188698640hNYRnI ph.jpg|Minnie Mouse Statue Disney+Ice+Presents+Princess+Wishes+Treats+AcV4T4t_K_Wl.jpg|Minnie in Disney On Ice 2491324082 b257292463 b.jpg|Minnie kisses Mickey in the Disney Parks 2850357184_3e5e7882d9.jpg|Minnie in Playhouse Disney Live 3290991365 975502c405.jpg|Minnie with Mickey in the Disney Parks 4954966460 3e640e7e71 b.jpg|Minnie with Daisy at the Disney Parks 2894306480 254b028d84.jpg|Minnie with Pluto in the Disney Parks 3470192466 176c733068 b.jpg|Minnie in Disney's Spectro Magic at Magic Kingdom Disney 2009 025.jpg|Minnie in a party train with her friends Disney characters made of flowers14.jpg|Minnie Mouse Topiary 3426298194 74e0345b80.jpg|Minnie's Signature 5347940907 a4320a0719.jpg|Minnie helping with the expansion at Disney California Adventure Trivia *According to Mortimer Mouse, Minnie is his former girlfriend who left him due to his immature, sexual attitude. *Minnie's voice actress, Russi Taylor, was married to Mickey's voice actor, Wayne Allwine. Because Allwine has recently passed away, she is now widowed. *Minnie is often cited as an unofficial member of the Disney Princesses. *The comic strip story The Gleam by Merrill De Maris and Floyd Gottfredson first gave her full name as Minerva Mouse. "Minerva" has since been a recurring alias for her. External links *Disney's HooZoo - Minnie Mouse es:Minnie Mouse ja:ミニーマウス Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Minnie Category:Characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney Princesses Category:Heroines Category:Comedy Characters Category:Mickey's Philharmagic Category:Females Category:Mice Category:Magic Users Category:Singing Characters Category:Princesses Category:Queens Category:Royalty Category:Cinderella's Royal Coronation Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Living characters Category:Animals Category:Lovers Category:Characters from Video Games Category:Playhouse Disney Characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Cowboys & cowgirls